There are several different types of telecommunications messaging services, such as voicemail, visual voicemail, text messaging, multimedia messaging, and e-mail, among others.
Voicemail (VM) offers a means of electronically sending, receiving, and storing audio messages. Visual voicemail (VVM) displays voicemail message descriptive information in a graphical form and allows users to choose which message to listen to, delete, and save, among other similar options. Text messaging, also known as “texting,” refers to the exchange of brief text messages between devices, such as mobile devices on a wireless network. Commonly, text messages are sent via Short Message Service (SMS). A common standard for sending multimedia messages is Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). E-mail is another popular way of exchanging messages which usually allows for messages that are more extensive than text messages. Subscribers can become inundated with the aforementioned messages throughout the day.